


Slow Burn

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair deal with the aftermath of the events in 'Under Fire'<br/>This story is a sequel to Under Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

## Slow Burn

by Mia Athlas

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

* * *

Slow Burn  
by Mia Athlas 

(a continuation of Under Fire) 

Jim sat on his hospital bed waiting for Blair to arrive. It had been two days since he had been shot in the shoulder during a botched bank robbery. He still felt very weak but had insisted that he be allowed to go home. All that he needed was rest and someone to care for him. He could have both easily at the loft. Jim smiled thinking of Blair. Blair loved him. He still couldn't believe it. Jim felt both elated and terrified. He didn't want to let Blair down but he didn't know how to be gay. Jim laughed a bit at himself. What a stupid thought. Being gay was no different than being straight. The only difference was going to be the way others treated him. Well, that and hopefully a big difference in the way a certain hot anthropologist treated him. Jim smiled again thinking of just how he wanted Blair to treat him. 

Blair walked into the hospital room to a wide grin and raised eyebrows. Blair immediately looked behind him, then down at his clothes. 

"What? What?" He asked the grinning detective. "Do I have something on me." 

"Not a thing Chief. I was just thinking of nothing at all ON you." 

Blair blushed. "Jim! Cut it out man." He went over to the bed and knelt down to tie Jim's shoes. The sentinel looked down at his friend. 

"Uh, Chief." Blair looked up at Jim, his face level with a suspicious bulge in Jim's pants. Jim smirked. "Since you are down there..." 

Blair's face turned red and he stood up abruptly and scowled at Jim. 

"Jim, stop it. This is not the place and you are going to start something that you aren't healthy enough to finish." Blair came over and looked closely at Jim's eyes. 

"Jim, what did they give you?" 

"Not much honey. Just some very lovely pain killers. Strong ones for the trip home." Jim smiled and reached out to grasp Blair's hand, missing by a couple of inches. 

"Whoops. Why'd ya move Blair?" Jim pouted. 

Blair raised his eyes to heaven for strength. "I didn't move Jim. I think your depth perception is a little off there big guy. I think that your sense of decorum also went out the window when they gave you those pills." Blair grasped Jim's face trying to capture his wandering eyes. "Listen Jim, I want you to behave yourself. No grabbing me or anyone else and no lewd comments. Okay?" 

Jim was feeling a little foggy but it did register to him that Blair was mad at him. He suddenly felt a gut-wrenching sense of dread. He grasped Blair's arm, actually making a connection this time. Jim slid off the bed and ended up on his knees in front of Blair. He grabbed the younger man, wrapping his arms around Blair's waist and laying his head on his stomach. 

"I'm so sorry Blair. Please forgive me. Don't leave me. I'll get it right, I'll be good. Just tell me what I need to do. I'll do it, and I'll be the best. Give me a chance please." Jim couldn't remember what he had done but he felt sure that Blair was going to leave him. 

Blair looked down at Jim appalled. Whatever they had given him, obviously effected him very strongly. Blair felt like he was always one step behind when it came to understanding Jim's sentinel abilities. One type of drug doesn't have any effect at all, another throws his senses, his perceptions into a tail-spin. Blair made a mental note to call Jim's doctor and find out exactly what he had been given. Right now he needed to get his distraught partner off the floor. 

Simon decided that he had waited long enough for Sandburg to fetch Jim so that he could drive them both home. When he walked into Jim's hospital room to see what was keeping them, he was greeted with the sight of Jim on his knees holding on to Sandburg like he was a life preserver, begging him not to leave. Simon immediately went over to the two men. 

"Sandburg. What did you do to him?" Simon looked accusingly at Blair. Blair held up his hands. 

"Hey man, I didn't do anything. I think its the pain killers. He's having some sort of trip here. Help me get him to his feet before someone else comes in." With Simon's help Blair was able to untangle Jim from around his waist and coerce him into sitting back down on his bed. Blair wrapped his arms around Jim for a moment and whispered in his ear. 

"Don't worry big guy, I'm not going anywhere. It will be okay. I promise." Blair kissed Jim softly below his ear and released him. Simon turned away groaning. 

"Not here Sandburg. Can't you wait till later?" 

Blair was saved from having to have "that" conversation with Simon by the arrival of the nurse with the wheelchair. With a final signature on the release papers and some last minute instructions for Blair on Jim's care, they were on their way home. 

Simon helped Blair get Jim up to the apartment and settled into Blair's bed on the main floor. Blair thanked the captain and showed him to the door. 

"Listen Sandburg," Simon whispered, "if you need any help with Ellison just give me a call." Blair nodded gratefully. 

"Thanks Simon, I appreciate that. I know this whole situation hasn't been easy for you. I'm glad that you are here for Jim." Simon patted Blair on the back. 

"I don't pretend to understand your relationship Blair, but I'm here for both of you. Got it." Simon was out the door and down the hall before Blair had a chance to respond. 

"Yeah Simon. I got it. Thanks man." Blair smiled at the empty loft. 

"Blair....." Blair turned to his bedroom at Jim's hesitant cry. "Blair!" The voice was louder and followed by a crash. Blair ran into his room to find Jim lying on the floor struggling to get up. 

"Jim, what are you doing?" Blair rushed to Jim's side and helped him back into his bed. Jim looked up at him accusingly. 

"I woke up and you weren't here. You said you wouldn't leave me." Blair laid his hand on Jim's forehead. 

"I didn't leave you, you big dope. I was in the living room." 

"Oh, well I guess that's okay." Jim looked down at the bed he was laying on. "Where's my bed?" He asked confused, looking around. "Why am I in your room?" 

"I thought this would be easier Jim. This way you are close to everything, the bathroom, the couch, the kitchen. I can look after you better from here. I'll sleep on the couch in case you need me." Blair patted Jim's hair soothingly. Jim blinked at him. 

"You don't have to look after me Blair. I'm fine. I can take care of myself." To prove his point Jim sat up and made to swing his legs off the bed. As soon as he sat up the room started to sway and his face whitened. "whoa, on second thought maybe a little help isn't such a bad idea." Jim laid back down. Blair smiled down at him. 

"Don't worry Jim. I like the thought of looking after you." 

Jim moved restlessly in the bed. "I'm uncomfortable Blair. I need to get out of these clothes." Blair looked at Jim trying to determine whether there was a hidden agenda here. Jim did look unhappy. He couldn't let him sleep in his clothes. Blair sighed. 

"Okay big guy, lets get you out of these clothes." Blair began to unbutton Jim's shirt. He steeled himself to be impersonal. Blair finished unbuttoning the shirt, proud of himself that he wasn't drooling. He pushed the shirt gently over the mass of bandages on Jim's right shoulder alarmed by Jim's groan of pain. He gently easing Jim back down to the bed after the shirt was removed. Blair placed his hand back on Jim's forehead till he began to doze off. 

Blair looked down at his sleeping friend tenderly. He moved his hand down Jim's face, tracing his cheekbone and trailing down his neck. Jim sighed in his sleep contentedly. Blair smiled a bit and continued his silent exploration of the man he loved. His hand continued down to Jim's chest resting briefly over his heart. Blair could feel the steady beating of the heart underneath his hand and closed his eyes. It had been so close. Jim could have died so easily. Blair swallowed against the burning in his eyes. He looked at the man lying on his bed and thanked the gods for what he had been given. Blair trailed his hand down the older man's chest amazed at how soft the skin felt beneath his hand. Soft, yet he could feel the strength of the hard muscles beneath the skin. Blair wanted to taste that skin. He felt an overwhelming urge to see if it tasted how it felt. Blair gave in to the urge and knelt over Jim's sleeping form placing his lips on Jim's muscled stomach. He ran his tongue lightly over Jim's naval ending with a soft kiss. Blair sighed and was startled to feel how aroused he was getting. He sat up quickly. No this isn't right. He wanted Jim to be here completely for this. Blair decided Jim's pants would have to stay for now and concentrated on removing his shoes and socks. He covered his partner and went out into the kitchen to make some herbal tea to calm his nerves. 

Jim awoke the next morning feeling much better. Whatever they had given him sure did the trick. He felt stronger, rested and the throbbing in his shoulder had died a bit. He could control the pain by turning down the dial. Jim sat up slowly and swung his legs careful over the side of Blair's bed. He was startled to see his guide sleeping in a chair beside him. Jim decided not to wake him and eased himself onto the floor, being careful not to move too fast. He made his way to the bathroom. Once he had taken care of business and brushed his teeth, Jim decided he wanted to take a shower. He felt very grimy. To do that he would need Blair to take off his bandages for him. Jim opened the bathroom door to go wake his sleeping guide and was startled to see a very sleepy looking Blair standing just outside the door tapping his foot. 

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Blair asked, obviously upset. Jim didn't know what to say. 

"I think its pretty obvious Chief." Jim decided sarcasm was the best way to go. Blair moved close to Jim, invading his personal space. He poked Jim's chest with his finger. 

"You were supposed to tell me if you were getting up. You were very weak yesterday, and those pain killers were really screwing up your perceptions Jim, what if you fell, what if you needed me?" Blair was just getting going when Jim decided the best way to get a chance to speak was to occupy Blair's mouth in another way. 

Blair jumped when Jim bent over and kissed him soundly on the mouth. His surprise lasted about 2 seconds then his natural tendencies took over and he enthusiastically kissed Jim back. They both ended the kiss gasping for air. Jim stepped back. 

"My god Blair, I don't think I'll ever get used to kissing you. Its incredible." Jim smiled widely. "Now as I was trying to tell you. I am feeling much better this morning. A good night's sleep seems to have done wonders for me." Blair examined Jim. He seemed to be trying to ascertain if that was the truth or not. Blair nodded satisfied. "Well, you do seem better." He conceded reluctantly. "I don't want you to overdue it though Jim. You are recovering from a gunshot wound and surgery. It is going to take some time." Jim nodded. 

"Right now, all I'd like to do is take a shower. I really need to wash off the hospital smell Chief." 

Blair shook his head. "No way Jim. You know what the doctor said. We can't get the sutures in your shoulder wet. No showers for a least a couple more days." 

"Blair, there is no way I can go a couple more days without bathing. By then even you won't be able to stand being around me." Jim smirked at Blair. 

"Somehow I doubt that man. But hey Jim, I didn't say you couldn't bathe. We just have to be extra careful with your bandages." Blair paused, suddenly nervous. "How would you feel about me giving you a sponge bath." Jim's eyes shot open a bit further. 

"A sponge bath. You will give me a sponge bath. Now, here." Blair nodded. 

"Yeah Jim, normally you aren't so slow on the uptake. Well?" 

Jim smiled. "Well you know I am still feeling pretty weak. I probably couldn't be trusted with by myself. Do you think you are up to it Chief?" 

"I'll try my best Jim. Why don't you go to your bedroom and take your clothes off." Blair licked his suddenly dry lips at the thought. "I'll just get what I need and be up in a moment. Okay?" 

Jim slowly and carefully headed for the stairs, mindful of his shoulder. When he reached his room he began to get nervous. The idea was just so bizarre. He loved Blair and he knew that Blair loved him, yet getting naked in front of another man any place except the gym, seemed weird. Then again, Blair was not just another man, he was the person that Jim wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Jim began to disrobe. He found it was very difficult without making his shoulder hurt. By the time Jim finished undressing, he was breathing hard and his shoulder felt like he had jabbed it with something very hot. Feeling suddenly tired, Jim lay down on the bed pulling a sheet over his body to cover his nakedness. Why did he feel the need to cover himself? It somehow felt too awkward to lie down on the bedspread uncovered waiting for his soon to be lover. Jim decided to throw caution to the wind and flipped back the sheet and waited for Blair. 

Blair gathered what he needed and headed upstairs. When he entered Jim's room, he gave a little gasp of pleasure. A very naked Jim was laid out for his enjoyment on top of the bed his eyes closed. Blair took a couple of minutes to let his eyes take in the wonderful sight before him. Jim was beautiful. His sculpted body shone in the sunlight. Blair felt his cock stir at the sight. Jim himself was partially erect adding to the beauty of the picture, he was perfect in every sense of the word. Blair shook himself out of his mini - zone and moved to the bed. Jim opened his eyes immediately as Blair touched his forehead. Jim looked up at him with such uncertainty Blair had to comment. 

"You are beautiful, inside and out. Did I tell you that I love you?" Blair stroked Jim's forehead slowly as Jim blushed. 

"I seem to vaguely remember something like that Chief. You may have to keep refreshing my memory. Nobody has ever called me beautiful before. I don't think of myself that way. Compared to you I can't possibly measure up in that department." Jim grabbed and held Blair's hand. 

"Jim, that is so not true, but thank you anyway." Blair held up a finger to silence Jim's rebuttal. "Come on man, lets not get into an argument over who's the best looking, that is so vain. We have better things to do." Blair helped Jim stand for a moment and placed towels over the bed for him to lie on. Once Jim was comfortably reclining, Blair grabbed a sponge which he wet in soapy water. "Just lie back, I'll do all the work." Blair was startled when Jim grabbed his hand stopping him. 

"Hold on a minute there Chief. I don't want you ruining your shirt. Maybe you should take it off. Just to make sure that it doesn't get wet or anything." Blair paused for about a second before complying. Jim watched him closely as he unbuttoned and removed his flannel shirt. Blair was a bit nervous under the intense gaze but was determined not to show it. 

Jim couldn't help but let out a low moan as Blair's chest came into view. His upper body was lightly scattered with dark hair with nipples peeking through. "Jim, breath man." Blair shook Jim's arm laughing. Jim took a deep breath and let it out slowly. " 

Blair, come a little closer please." Jim pleaded with his eyes. Blair leaned close to Jim and was startled as Jim raised his hand to run his fingers through the hair on his chest, pausing briefly to tweak one nipple. Blair stepped back quickly. 

"Jim!" He scolded the older man. "We cannot start anything. You are in no condition. Hands to yourself okay." Seeing Jim's hurt look, Blair stepped closer and continued softly. "Come on babe, I want that too, we will be together soon, and I promise you, the wait will be worth it." Blair punctuated his last remark with a quick nip at the base of Jim's ear. He felt the sentinel shiver beneath him and straightened. "Okay then, who needs a bath?" 

Blair once again picked up the sponge and began to bathe the older man. He began with Jim's face then slowly ran the sponge down his neck, washing with gentle strokes. Blair was amazed that he was being allowed to touch Jim like this and couldn't wait for when he could touch him in every way. Blair rinsed off the soap with a wet face cloth from another basin of water. He continued running the sponge over the vast chest before him, taking extra special care to wash thoroughly around the small hard nipples. Blair was amused and aroused as Jim closed his eyes and moaned softly. Blair continued washing and rinsing Jim upper body, arms, hands and stomach. By the time Blair switched to Jim's feet and began working his way up Jim was completely hard and twisting in his bed. Blair continued up Jim's calves and spread his legs slightly for access to his inner thighs. Jim co-operated quickly, spreading his legs wider and encouraging his guide. 

"Please Blair, touch me...please." Jim couldn't stand it anymore, he was desperate to come. Blair was driving him crazy. "Come on baby, just a little higher." 

Blair smiled but spoke seriously. "You've got to stay still Jim. I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'll continue if you don't move." Jim nodded and opened his eyes to look at his guide. Blair was on the bed on his knees between Jim's legs. The sight caused Jim to moan and promise. "Yes, yes anything, please Blair, please." 

Blair thought that this was one of the most erotic things he had ever done. He was aching for release himself but this was for Jim. To show him how much he loved him. To show how much he wanted him. Blair abandoned his sponge and moved his soapy hand up Jim's inner thigh. He ran his hand over Jim's balls lightly, amazed at the feel. He had never touched a man like this before, so intimately. Blair got even harder, if that was possible. Jim stayed as still as possible as he had been told. Blair moved up to hesitantly grasp his lover's erection in one soapy hand. He could feel the veins on the side and ran his hand experimentally up and down feeling the head with his fingers. Jim's hips came off the bed when Blair moved his hand. He couldn't help it. It felt heavenly. Blair removed his hand and placed it on Jim's stomach till he quieted. 

Blair cleared his throat. "I mean it big guy, stay still." Jim nodded, incapable of a more in depth response. Blair once again wrapped his hand around Jim's hard erection and began a smooth stroking movement. 

"Jim...you feel so good in my hand. I can't believe how good you feel." Blair stroked a little faster. He was captivated by the feel of Jim in his hand, by Jim's low grunts as he stroked him, by the way Jim tossed his head back and forth on the pillow struggling to stay still. Blair sped up his stroke and leaned over for just a quick taste. 

Jim couldn't believe the sensation when he felt something hot and wet close over the top of his penis, he opened his eyes and saw Blair's mouth engulfing the head. Jim came with a strangled cry. Blair pulled back just as Jim came and watched as his hand and Jim's stomach were coated. The sight was too much for Blair as he came along with his lover. 

Jim threw his good arm over his eyes. "Oh my god Blair. That was incredible. If this is only a small taste of what's in store for us, I'm not sure I'm gonna survive." Jim reached down a hand to Blair who took it quickly. Jim pulled Blair up to him for a passionate kiss. He whispered to his guide, their lips almost touching. "I want to take care of you Blair. I want to love and be loved by you forever." Jim kissed Blair again, moving his hand down to Blair crotch, surprised to find no hardness. Jim pulled back abruptly. Blair looked at him in surprise. 

"What?" Blair asked, wondering if he had done something wrong. Jim looked hurt. 

"You are not even hard." Jim said it like an accusation. 

Blair smiled. Ahh. "Oh that, mmm, no worries there big guy." Blair took Jim's hand and guided it into the front of his pants. Jim's grin lit up his face. "Really? Wow. I haven't come in my pants since I was 15." Jim teased his guide, relieved. Blair brought Jim's hand up and kissed it. "That's what you do to me love and it will only get better." Blair moved off the side of the bed and cleaned up Jim before heading for the stairs. 

"I'll be right back Jim. I need to slip into something a little more comfortable." Blair wiggled his hips for emphasis. "If you are very good, I might be convinced to wash your back tomorrow." Blair wiggled his eyebrows and left the room. Jim sighed and lay back on the bed already thinking of what he could do to "convince" Blair. 

Thanks for reading. 

* * *

End Slow Burn. 


End file.
